


Just By Existing

by JacobsHunter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: You hear the end of another fruitless phone call. You also hear Chase trying to act as though it didn't cut him to the bone. Will you give him a shoulder to lean on, or will you simply go back to bed?





	Just By Existing

You were getting up for a late night snack when you heard Chase. He was pleading again. Almost desperate. He must have called Stacy to try and get even an hour with his kids. Your heart ached for your roommate, but you knew to just stay out of it. It was his battle to fight. There wasn’t really anything you could do to help him. If anything, you’d probably only make the situation worse.

“Stacy, please, those are my kids too, our kids. They need us both. Just one hour at the park, that’s all I want.”

You couldn’t help but move closer to the door. It was cracked open, and you could see him sitting on the bed, his green hair impossible to miss. He was on the verge of tears, his blue eyes glistening.   
God, you wanted to give Stacy a piece of your mind, and Chase knew it. But he’d begged you not to, saying that it would just be more fuel for her. Seeing him like this, though, tugged at your heart.

“Stacy- Stacy, at least tell them I love them, please!”

You could tell by his eyes she had hung up on him. Again. He closed his eyes, quiet for a moment, before setting the phone down and covering his face. He’d been trying so hard to hold it together, doing everything he could to be optimistic.

But a man could only handle so much.

Before you could blink, you were by his side, pulling him into a hug. To your surprise, he didn’t stop you, but leaned into you, trembling as he tried to stop the inevitable. Which was not healthy at all. He’d been through so much. Holding it all in would only make his depression worse.

“Just let it out, Chase,” you soothed. “I’ve got you. Don’t hold it in anymore.”

The dam broke, and he clung to you as he wept. You could hear the pain in his sobs, hear his soul crack just a little more. He was such a kind man, yet the universe felt the need to hurt him so deeply. What you wouldn’t give to make everything okay for him. You knew that was basically impossible, but you still wanted that. Just for him to be happy again.

His sobs began to grow quieter, and you gently rubbed circles on his back.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I just…”

“I know,” you responded. “But hey, that’s what friends are for. You ever need a moment, I’ll be right there for you. I just wish I could do more to help.” A small smile crossed his face, and you could have sworn you saw a twinkle of adoration in his eyes.

“You already do so much just by existing. Don’t ever change.”


End file.
